Era of Turmoil - Treason
(This is something I'll work on in my spare time, don't expect too frequent updates) Era of Turmoil -Treason Blurb For as long as anyone can remember, the Clans have lived in an uneasy peace. Ever since a great war many moons ago, with every Clan against each other, there has been balance. Tranquility. But mysterious things begin to occur. Cats have disappeared. Died. Defected. Deserted. No one can figure out the reason, and each Clan begins to blame the others. Meanwhile, a team of cats convicted of treachery in their group may be the only ones who can stop another great war between cats they've never heard of before. Allegiances (If you recognize any cats here from my other stories, they're either unintentional or easter eggs if they were major) ThunderClan Leader: ' Talonstar - lithe brown tabby tom with white hind paws '''Deputy: ' Silverdapple - light gray she-cat with darker patches Apprentice - Grasspaw '''Medicine Cat: Quickbird - gray tom with a fluffy tail Apprentice - Shadepaw Warriors: Berryfern - white and ginger she-cat Owlwhisker - light brown fluffy she-cat Apprentice - Mousepaw Whitepatch - gray tom with a single white spot on his back Pinebranch - dark brown tom Hawktail - tan she-cat with a sleek tail Apprentice - Nightpaw Honeyshine - golden and white she-cat Apprentice - Cherrypaw Snowpelt - bright white tom with a torn ear Sunstorm - ginger tom with a white paw and tail tip Sweetfur - gray and black she-cat Foxfang - fluffy russet tom Leaftail - black she-cat Robinsong - brown tom with different colored eyes Apprentices: Grasspaw - white she-cat with a gray front paw Shadepaw - gray tabby she-cat Mousepaw - light brown tabby tom Nightpaw - fluffy black tom with green eyes Cherrypaw - white she-cat with ginger spots Queens: Cinderwhisker - dark gray and white she-cat Mother to Sunstorm's kits; Birdkit, Waspkit, and Bluekit Elders: Breezeleaf - ragged white tom Yelloweye - ginger she-cat with one yellow eye ShadowClan Leader: Pouncestar - black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes Deputy: Hazepelt - light gray tom with a white snout Medicine Cat: Thornwhisper - golden-brown tom with a stripe on his tail Warriors: Leopardclaw - white she-cat with a brown paw Oaksky - long-legged dark brown tom Dewspot - blue-gray tom Graywhisker - gray she cat with a darker muzzle Apprentice - Cliffpaw Stonetail - black and gray she-cat Powderleaf - lithe white tom Apprentice - Cinderpaw Thistlecloud - fluffy ginger she-cat Apprentice - Mudpaw Branchbrook - brown tom with white paws and ears Fallowfall - gray swirled tabby she-cat Apprentice - Birchpaw Larkfeather - light brown tabby tom Apprentices: Cliffpaw - dark brown and white she-cat Cinderpaw - gray tom Mudpaw - brown tom with darker spots Birchpaw - white slender she-cat Queens: Driftwing - light gray she-cat with a bushy tail Expecting Branchbrook's kits Icelight - bright white she-cat Mother to Hazepelt's kits; Kestrelkit and Songkit Elders: Marshfur - thin gray she-cat WindClan Leader: Cloudstar - white tom with gray patches on his back Deputy: Shadepelt - muscular dappled gray tom Medicine Cats: Dapplefall - small tortoiseshell she-cat Azuretail - blue-gray tom Warriors: Waspwing - golden she-cat with shredded ears Apprentice - Wingpaw Leafwhisker - ginger and white tabby she-cat Apprentice - Gustpaw Brushclaw - light brown tom with one blind eye Blossomleap - black and gray she-cat Hailfur - gray tom with brilliant blue eyes Whisptail - large tan tom Apprentice - Redpaw Hollyshine - golden-brown tabby she-cat Brightpetal - ginger she-cat Talonswoop - brown tabby tom with a white belly and muzzle Apprentices: Wingpaw - white and gray swirled tabby tom Gustpaw - pale brown she-cat Redpaw - dark ginger tom with a bent front paw Queens: Tawnyfur - light brown fluffy she-cat Expecting Whisptail's kits Snowcloud - bright white she-cat Mother to Shadepelt's kits; Olivekit, Mothkit, and Streamkit Elders: Bitterleaf - dark gray and brown tom Owlpelt - frail brown tom; deaf RiverClan Leader: Shinestar - light golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Wavewing - gray she-cat with darker swirls of fur Apprentice - Lowpaw Medicine Cat: Drizzlefleck - light gray tom with flecks of darker gray Apprentice - Fawnpaw Warriors: Reedheart - black tom with white ears Apprentice - Rushpaw Flurrytail - white she-cat with faint gray stripes Icepool - light blue-gray tom Yewfeather - lithe brown tom Patchtail - ginger tom with a white tail Dapplecloud - golden and white she-cat Silvermist - silver-gray fluffy she-cat Apprentice - Turtlepaw Cloverleaf - brown tabby tom Hawknight - large black she-cat Apprentices: Lowpaw - white tom with ginger patches Fawnpaw - light brown she-cat Rushpaw - gray she-cat with one white ear Turtlepaw - black tom with green eyes Queens: Fleetwind - light gray she-cat with slightly lighter streaks on her back Expecting Patchtail's kits Elders: Troutfur - ragged brown and black tom Roy's Clique Leader: ''' Roy - small black tom with white hind paws '''Healers: Maria - light golden-brown tabby she-cat Gravel - gray spotted tom Oat - brown tom with a blue and green eye Members: Ming - pale tan she-cat Amelia - light ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail Sleet - very light gray tom Posey - dark brown tabby tom with a slightly lighter muzzle Pepper - black and white spotted tom Artemis - brown she-cat with a kinked tail Eagle - large white tom Whiskers - dark orange tabby tom with a torn ear Shadow - black tom with one white ear and a bushy tail Proxima - black and gray tabby she-cat Leo - golden tabby tom with gray paws and tail tip Slater - dark gray tom with green eyes Robin - tortoiseshell she-cat Queens: Lee - tan she-cat with darker paws Mother to Pepper's kits; Chip and Dory Icicle - small white she-cat Mother to Slater's kit; Spark Luca's Clique Leader: ' Luca - tall brown tom with a scarred back and a fluffy tail '''Heir: ' Jay - brown she-cat with white paws '''Healers: Tom - ginger and brown tabby tom Missy - black she-cat with a white muzzle Flash - small gray tom Members: Aria - light golden she-cat with a white tail tip Jupiter - white tom with black paws and ears Lao - brown tabby she-cat Autumn - reddish-brown fluffy she-cat Milky - gray and white streaked tom Rust - dark ginger tom Nevada - gray she-cat with white flecks Pebble - dark gray tom; completely blind Victoria - russet she-cat with a white tail Mosquito - lithe tan tom Shrub - light brown she-cat with a short tail Toast - large muscular brown tom Queens: Sierra - gray tabby she-cat Mother to Rust's kits; Marble, Tick, and Olivia Ruby - ginger she-cat with a shredded ear Expecting Jupiter's kits Other Cats Kittypets: Maurice - fat orange tom with white paws Liv - light gray she-cat Zanzibar - thin black tom Whitey - fluffy white tom with different colored eyes Celt - brown and white tom Helen - gray tabby she-cat with a long tail Milo - brown, black, and white tabby tom with a white patch on his back Lacey - small brown she-cat with black ears Coco - fluffy brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip Gibson - dark gray tabby tom Melody - ginger she-cat Loners: Beech - large tan tom Lyre - golden tabby she-cat with white paws Ash - dark gray tom with a bent leg Cascade - fluffy gray and white she-cat Duskwing - light brown tom with a bushy tail; formerly of ThunderClan Lilyfall - dappled ginger and black she-cat; formerly of WindClan Prologue The tortoiseshell she-cat sat serenely at on a rooftop, staring up at the calm night sky, as she always did when the moon was full. Before long, she was in her own little world, so when pawsteps sounded behind her, she nearly fell over. "Ah, wha-", she stuttered while regaining her footing. She turned around to a brown tabby tom staring at her. "Was I interrupting something?", the tom gave her a mildly apathetic look. The she-cat returned his gaze with an annoyed glare. "Ugh, Posey, can't I go three seconds ''without you having to bother me about something 'important'?" Posey narrowed his eyes and ignored the question. "Quit stargazing, Robin. I need you to come with me." He turned around and looked at Robin with satisfaction. "It's important." Robin gave an inward groan and stood up to follow him. "So, what's so 'important' this time?", she asked, somewhat sarcastically. "Did a monster run over your favorite leaf again?" "No." Posey answered matter-of-factly, and his voice suddenly grew grave. "Roy is dead." Robin stopped and stared at him, taken aback by this sudden news. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. After pausing for a second, a new thought surfaced. "If our leader just died, why are you acting so... calm about it?" "I just didn't want to alarm you." Posey meowed sympathetically. "Well, you failed, furball." Robin looked at Posey with sudden worry. "This is a disaster! What are we going to do?" "That's what I came to get you for. The clique is going to discuss this right now." "Alright then." Soon, they had arrived at the center of the Clique's territory, a wide abandoned back alley were twolegs barely ever ventured. As Robin padded forward, she saw what she had dreaded. A small black bundle lay in the center of a circle of cats. ''So he really is dead. One by one, cats began to noticed her presence, and wasted no time in giving Robin her usual welcome. "Oh Robin, late as always, huh?" "So, what 'exciting' thing happened in the sky tonight? Did the moon disappear? I can still see it." Robin rolled her eyes. I hate this place, but it's all I've got. Now that Roy's dead though... "Can it Gravel." Posey snapped. "At least she isn't dead weight to us. While the lot of us are out hunting, you're here 'healing' and getting fatter." As annoying as Posey is, he's the only one who's actually nice to me. "Enough, all of you." hissed a large white tom. "We have buisness to attend to." "Oh great, here goes Eagle again." muttered Robin. Eagle's always so full of himself, always acting in charge. And with Roy out of the way, it's only bound to get worse. "As you all know, our leader Roy has died. It's clear that he has been murdered." Eagle motioned to a deep gash on Roy's neck. "Normally, this leadership problem would be resolved quickly, however things are different this time." Robin swallowed hard as she realized what he meant. "Roy was young, and as such was unable to have any kits. Therefore, he did not get to choose his successor." "What are we going to do?!" wailed a gray tom. "Roy was left without an heir, and we are left without a leader!" "We are disorganized, and vulnerable now!" added a brown she-cat. "Luca will march in here himself when he gets the news!" "Calm down, Sleet, Artemis." Eagle replied. "This is not the first time this has happened, nor will it be the last. As per tradition, when a leader is left without an heir, a new leader will be decided by the cats of the clique." Eagle paused, and gave the clique a hard stare. "But before then, we need to address the crime of Roy's murder. Now, we've searched his body and found a few tufts of fur, and I believe we have the evidence to find the cat responsible." Robin shut her eyes. Ugh, he's going to say it's me, isn't he? It's just my luck... "So, Robin. What do you have to say for yourself?" Robin froze. Her pessimistic mind was always good at assuming the worst, but she didn't truly think she would be accused. "Um, excuse me? I had nothing to do with this!" Eagle's eyes narrowed. "Well then, explain the orange fur we found on Roy's body." Robin looked Eagle dead in the eyes. "That's your proof?! There's plenty of cats with orange fur!" "Not this color of orange." Eagle pointed his tail at a small orange speck. Robin stared at it. It was ''her fur. "But, how...? I didn-" "Robin, you've been found guilty of murder and treachery, and you are to be exiled!" "Hold on, how come you get to decide my punishment?" But it looked like no cat was going to argue with him. Robin turned to Posey but all he gave her was a look of sadness and despair. Robin cleared her throat. "Fine. I'll leave. But I tell you, I'm innocent. I was framed! You will live with a murderer, and one less cat to protect you from them." As Robin turned to leave, she heard a voice from a cat she'd never hace expected. "If she's leaving, so am I!" It was Sleet. Robin turned to look at him, her face sparked in confusion. Sleet continued, "I don't feel safe here anymore. With Roy dead, everything is changing. Maybe, it would be easier for me with just one other cat instead of a whole group." Robin heard "fleabrain" several times in the sudden buzz of chatter, but decided not to say anything. They were quickly silenced by Eagle. "Very well, Sleet. If you wish to be a coward and go with the traitor, then go." "I'm out too." Another cat stood up, even more unexpected to Robin. It was Amelia. Even Eagle looked a little shocked. "Amelia, what a surprise. What reason would you have to leave?" Amelia's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger. "You're an idiot, that why! We are left without a leader and an heir, and you decide to throw out potentially useful cats on a whim! Sleet's right, I'll be better off in a smaller group, where none of us are disposable. Goodbye." Amelia padded over to stand next to Robin. "Gee, thank you." Robin meowed, a little flustered. "I didn't expect this, honestly." Amelia shrugged, "I'm just using my head. Something I wish ''some of us ''would learn how to do." She shot a glare at Eagle. Robin nodded, and stared at Posey. Right on cue, the tom seemed to realize that it was okay to speak out. "I've been the only one to stand up for Robin all this time, and I'm not going to leave her now. You can count me out too." Eagle's expression didn't change a bit. "Would anyone like to make a stupid decision?" Silence. "Good, now, if we see you four on our grounds from now on, you won't exactly receive a welcome party, understood?" "Yes." Robin meowed evenly. ''Not that I'd want to come back here. "Then get out. We have to vote on a leader." "More like 'I have to corrupt my way into becoming leader'." Posey muttered as they headed out. The four were about a block outside of the Clique's territory when Sleet broke the awkward silence. "So, were exactly are we going?" "Maybe we could go join Luca's group?" Posey suggested. "No, you fool!" Amelia snapped. "Luca's worse than Eagle. We'll get torn apart before we even step inside their border." "Fair point." Posey seemed to have gotten the message. "Where should we go, Robin?" Robin suddenly got an idea. "Hey, you've heard of those Clan cats that live by the lake, right? What if we went there?" Amelia didn't seem to like this any more than Posey's idea. "Those savages? Why would we go to them?" Robin met her gaze. "From what I've heard, they're not much different from us. Besides, what other choice do we have." "Whatever. Better than starving to death, I guess." Amelia rolled her eyes. "So much for sticking to a 'smaller group of cats'." Robin looked at Sleet and Posey. Both nodded in agreement. "Well then, let's go find these Clan cats." Chapter One